In A Real Love: Almost Prefect!
by RuthieMartinKevinLucy7thHFan
Summary: Martin Ruthie & Other appear Friends for three years, Sandy's new that turns out to be a lie costs them. Ruthie does go to Scotland but Martin does fly out to visit. When Eric's illness bring her home for good what secret do Martin and Ruthie share! repos


Disclaimer: I Do not own the characters from 7th Heaven. They belong to

The CW Network and Brenda Hampton.

AN: Here is the first chapter. If you originally reviewed the story

Then please review again this is a complete repost, it was re-written due to an idea a prefect on that wouldn't work the way I originally wrote that chapter. It explains quite a bit.

**In A Real Love: Almost Prefect**

**C1: Here and Now**

Ruthie walked into her dorm room following her classes that bright fall day in Scotland. She had arrived for the summer aboard program and stayed for another semester. When the choice had first been made to her, she and Martin were only on Ok terms with each other. Now they were on great terms. He had visited twice since they had gotten really close again. Now she arrived to find him sitting there at her door, this time he had not called first. She looked at him before lunging herself into his arms.

"MARTIN! Why didn't you call to let me know you were coming? You

know I miss you and I know it's been really hard since Sandy admitted the truth about Aaron but," started Ruthie.

"I wanted to surprise you Rue. It seemed like your visitors are

Always announced and it seemed like you could use a surprise," said Martin.

"Brewer that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done." said

Ruthie putting Peter right out of her mind and kissed him. Martin stood there as she pulled away from the bear hug that he was giving her.

"Your welcome Rue," said Martin. He kissed her back momentarily.

Three days later they arrived back at the dorm. She was hiding something, Lena could tell. This was the first time she had seen Martin. She was slightly when Ruthie asked her to leave, but due to the polite nature of the request she agreed to do so.

Ruthie followed Martin and sat down on the edge of her bed. Martin was her confidante, the one person she could tell anything to. So after the news the other day they made a pact one that no one but them would know about for now. It had all started back that summer before her and Martin talked much. Her mind drifted back to the day when it all changed and when all she wanted was Martin there for her.

**July 3rd, 2006**

Ruthie entered the dorm of her friend Lena, but Lena wasn't there. It wasn't who Ruthie was hoping would be there, she needed to speak with Lena the only one there was Peter, the guy who hinted at having a major crush on her.

He was older. She found that she couldn't even talk to Lena the

way she could talk to Martin. She was there nearly two hours when Peter walked out. "We have the place to our selves to noon tomorrow," he said. He had gone to take a shower which he had been on his way to do when she arrived. He come out nude and approached Ruthie. "I'm going to undress you now and you'd better not scream."

"Please don't..." begged Ruthie. She didn't scream but she spoke. As he undressed her he jammed his member into her mouth. It was his way of shutting her up. She had called the police after and made sure he went to jail. But that next day she made another call.

"Hey Martin, its Ruthie. Look I know we haven't talked a lot but,

if you have the time I really need you to come out to Scotland. I'm scared and I really don't want to tell you what happened over phone." Ruthie said.

**November 4th, 2006**

Ruthie's mind came back to the present. That event had been nearly four months ago. That was why Martin had made his first visit to see her.

Turning to him in her time of need had brought them close again. At the time Sandy still had not told him about Aaron but at the sounds of terror in Ruthie's voice he found a way to get out there for her and for his own piece of mind. No matter what they went through they were each others best friend, the one person who best understood the other. That first trip in July helped them both realize they could have all that back. They just needed to be willing to work at it.

She looked at Martin before finally speaking, "Martin for now this all has to remain between us." said Ruthie. "I see your point in not wanting secrets but we don't know what's going on with my father. I don't want this to be something that pushes him and his condition over the edge. We just need time to do this right. Meanwhile I'll finish the semester here and come home. We'll talk as often as we can afford to do so, promise."

"Ok Rue. You have very good point. It's just I already was missing

you like crazy, this is only going to make me miss you more and worry a

little more," said Martin.

Ruthie leaned over and kissed him before whispering, "It will all be

Fine Martin, 5½ more weeks and I'm home. Just keep that in mind."

They spoke longer as the waited for his flight. Martin hated saying goodbye but he kept Ruthie's words in mind. It was only five and a half more weeks then she would be home for good. The fall study aboard semester would be over. Ruthie waited till Martin's flight took off before heading over to talk to Lena. She had yet to tell her closest friend she had made in Scotland that she would not be there come the spring semester.

Knocking on the door, she entered with her key to find Lena lying on

her bed waiting for her to arrive back, "Who was the guy Ruthie"

"My best friend Martin, from back home," said Ruthie.

"My relationship with Martin is hard to describe but since your asking, we eloped while he was here on his last visit for a lot of reasons, but you can not tell anyone at all and I MEAN ANYONE. We aren't telling his father or my family yet, probably at Christmas is when we will reveal this news. 

"Your umm you & he umm I think I need this all explained to me more

thoroughly Ruthie. This isn't you." said Lena.

"This was a long time coming," stated Ruthie. "But do you really want to here the whole story because it's long and it's completed.

You'd better have the time to sit and listen Lena?"

C2 coming soon

DOES Ruthie reveal the enter story to Lena

Why have Ruthie and Martin eloped? It might be revealed in a long

Distance conversation?

Can Martin get anything for Lucy on Eric's condition has he told Lucy

anything of you for Martin to gently pass on to Ruthie?

**PLEASE REVIEW NO FLAME THIS IS THE EDITED VERSION.**


End file.
